Dear Maria
Wherever she goes, memories of her hometown will always stay imprinted in her heart. Set Details Set Story bg_cg_4_RBG.png bg_cg_5_RBG.png Transcript Alan: Well... Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Captain Alan, what can I do for you? Alan: Well... Have you heard about that thing... Magda: You mean? Alan: A new play has been rehearsed recently at the Finsel theater. Magda: Oh, I know. It's called 'Dear Mariah', isn't it? I never thought you'd care about this kind of thing, Captain Alan. Alan: It's a friend...! One of my friends gave me two tickets for the play, so I, I thought, it would be a waste not to watch it...... Magda: So you're inviting me? Alan: Yes, please, please go out with me! Magda: Eh?!! Alan: No, I mean, it doesn't matter if you don't have time tomorrow afternoon, I... I'm sorry, I'm, I'm so rude...! Magda: I... I don't think I have any other plans for tomorrow. Alan: Really? Thank you. I'll be waiting for you at the theater gate tomorrow. Magda: ... (Ah... I said yes to Captain Alan just like that yesterday, but what should I wear to the theater? For a date...) Eliza: Magda, what are you doing in front of the closet? Magda: Mom! I, I want to go out today. I don't know what to wear... Eliza: Huh? I don't think you have any ball arrangements today, do you? How about this one? Magda: Isn't it too solemn and too serious? Eliza: This one? Magda: No, no. It will make me look like a child. Eliza: ...What about this skirt? It looks great with a small coat Well, where on earth are you going? Magda: ...Mom! I'm going to the theater today. Put it back! Eliza: It's a little too sexy for the theater... I heard a new opera is being rehearsed at the theater. What's its name? Magda: Dear Mariah. Eliza: Oh... Mariah. I remember an old Count in Lionheart Kingdom, whose favorite little daughter was also named that. Magda: Eh? Eliza: I heard she was in love with a poor boy and wanted to run away with him. Magda: Then what happened? Eliza: ... It's getting late. Hurry up and get prepared. By the way, who invited you? Magda: Well, I want to see it myself! Mom, please go having your lunch break. I can take care of myself. Alan: (Phew... Relax, Alan, you are not going to the a battlefield...) Civilian Woman: Sir, would you like to buy some flowers? Alan: Eh? I... Civilian Woman: You must be waiting for someone you love? Present her with a bouquet of beautiful roses? She will like it! Alan: Re, really? Civilian Woman: Thank you, Sir. Good bye! Wish you good luck! Alan: ............ Lady Ellenstein, please... No, no... What should I say... Will she really like this bouquet? Does it look silly... Kitty, do you think she will like it? Meow? ............ It's really silly! What should I do...! Maybe, maybe... Magda: Captain Alan? Alan: Ah! Ah, Lady Ellenstein, you, I... You are here? Magda: Yes, after the play, didn't you leave me a message to ask me to come here? It's so wonderful that Lady Mariah could be with the one she loves.. Uh, what do you have in your hand? Alan: These... these flowers... are for you! Magda: Eh... eh?? Alan: I, I mean... I mean! Actually I want, I want to hold this cat for a while... Ahem... Magda: ...Captain Alan, you look cute when you blush. Then I will take it. Alan: Stop making fun of me... Ahem... Anyway... When I came back to myself, I already bought all that girl's flowers... Luckily you are here, Lady Ellenstein, otherwise I... I wouldn't know who should I give these flowers to. Magda: Captain Alan, you are so nice. Alan: No, not really... I just, ahem... just thought these roses would go well with your dress today, so perhaps you would like them. Magda: The flowers are fantastic, so is the play... Thank you, Captain Alan, I like them. Alan: ... Magda: ...(Why does Captain Alan stop talking... Damn it, Magda, you have to find some topic...) Alan: Well... Lady Ellenstein, do you think... Magda: What? Alan: It's a good place to watch the sunset. When I fed the cat earlier... no, I mean when I went on a patrol, I passed by this place... Magda: Eh? Is this little black cat yours? Alan: No, I just bring it some food from time to time. Magda: It looks well-fed. It's not like a stray cat at all. So great... Alan: Eh...? Magda: It's quite beautiful here... Just watching the sunset reflect on the amber roof - I never noticed before that it would be so beautiful... Captain Alan... Do you think Mariah would also be so happy when she is lying in the sea of flowers with the one she loves? Alan: Lady Ellenstein... Of, of course! I... I'm always happy no matter what I'm doing with my love... Lady Ellenstein, may I ask you out next time? Magda: Well... If you can let me hold the cat now! Category:Sets Category:Lolita (Sets) Category:Dear Maria Category:Set Story Category:Transcript